Hero Worship
by UnoriginalPrankster
Summary: It was supposed to be a nice day out with his family. Stupid falling rocks! Post epilogue.


Characters are the property of Capcom

Spoils the best ending, so beware.

The city was in uproar. It had been a bright sunny day. Perfect was made for days like these. That was until a meteor that had gone by unnoticed by planetside observers had nearly impacted, which would have no doubt devastated the world for centuries. Yet disaster had been averted; the rock was drifting back into space, with no loss of life. And what of the unlikely hero responsible for this? This...God among men?

"Father, that was incredible." The girl gawped in awe at what she'd just seen her dad do, "You and uncle just...wow"

The 'Incredible' she was referring to was him stopping that huge falling rock with his bare hands, while his brother in law split it clean down the middle, before being chucked back into space.

The man looked embarrassed and scratched his head, "I don't see what the big deal is." He was clearly desperate to change the subject.

"Don't see what the big deal is!? You just stopped a falling meteor! And uncle just sliced it in half! You two are, like, superheroes!"

The woman in the group chuckled at the hero worship her daughter was displaying, "Stop it sweetie. You do know father doesn't like it when people..."

"Yes alright!" The man laughed, "You made your point. Let's just get out of here before someone else sees us."

"That would be prudent." Uncle spoke up. He was typically a man of few words. "Maybe heading to the cafe now would be the best move?"

"Probably. Shall we be off then?" Mother lead the way.

The cafe was half a mile or so away; they had arranged to meet them before, and better still it should be far enough away from the worst of the commotion.

The hustle and bustle of the city had died down a little as they moved away from the insanity at ground zero. Still, Father was at a bit of a loss as to how to proceed incognito. Looking as he did, walking like someone who just wanted to be left alone would make him stand out like a sore thumb, what with his spiky hair, massive muscles and rather too tight clothes. So he did what came naturally to meatheads the world over; walking with chest puffed out, arms swinging, body just screaming, "Look at how macho I am!" He felt completely ridiculous. He could hear his daughter laughing behind him. People parted unconsciously so as to not get in his way. So much for 'before someone sees us' if the only way out was to look like a moron.

"So, how did you do it?"

"Hmm?" Father looked at his wife.

"That thing was about the size of a city block. You managed to hold it up. How?"

Father didn't like where this was going, "I thought we were hoping to stop talking about that."

"We're not in the crowd anymore. I think it's safe."

He shrugged, "Truth be told, I have no idea. I just got so mad, and..."

"Mad?" Mother had to stop herself laughing, "Why does a falling rock make you mad? Scared perhaps, but mad? That's a unique perspective."

"I have no idea...some kind of weird feeling that this has happened before. Why it worked...search me."

"Well, he has been doing a lot of bodybuilding of late..." Uncle chipped in with his usual sarcasm.

"And what about you, dear brother. I didn't know you were in the mountain smashing business." Uncle was silent. Thankfully, the approaching cafe cut short anymore questions.

"Hey mom" Father called out as they approached the table. The old lady had already ordered several cups of coffee, and was sat with the younger of the man's daughters. "Oh hello dear. Did you hear about that shooting star downtown?"

"Yes!" Her elder granddaughter almost screamed "And father..."

"And father bought you that dress you've had your eye on for the longest time now", he said, cutting her off before she could let the cat out of the bag. He turned to his younger daughter, " We got a little something for you too." He gave her a peek inside the bag. The squealing that followed told its own story, "Thought you'd like it. It was your sister who chose it." she leapt at her sister and embraced her. Their faces were a little different, but there definitely was a strong resemblance, and they were very close. Father had a strange feeling that he'd known all these people in the past, like deja vu, that his beloved wife and both his darling daughters had suffered terribly and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop it...

"Feeling alright, dear?" his wife asked.

He took his seat, "Yeah, fine" he said, shaking off these thoughts; he'd seen enough strangeness for today. High time to just kick back with those dearest to him.

Heaven knew he'd earned it.

Fin

Just a short post ending scene showing what happens after the meteor; in case it needs pointing out, Girl is Asura's younger daughter this time around; considering their interactions during the game, I thought it was only fair to add her to the family.


End file.
